


Change

by viciouswishes



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-01
Updated: 2004-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set: AtS S5 with spoilers through "Hellbound."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Change

**Author's Note:**

> Set: AtS S5 with spoilers through "Hellbound."

"Hi Angel," Fred said over her phone. "Yeah, Willow's here. She thinks that we can work together to fix Spike." She smiled at Willow who was standing at the window waiting. "Yeah, I know. Okay gotta go." She placed the phone in the receiver.

"Seeing anyone?" Willow asked.

"What about Spike." Fred picked up her clipboard. "Knox and I went to breakfast once."

"You and Spike? And Knox?" Willow scrunched her nose in confusion.

"No," Fred giggled and looked down.

"Kennedy and I broke up. She's off slayer training," Willow explained. She smiled and put her hand on Fred's.

"I..." Fred stumbled.

Willow kissed her. It felt wonderful. Fred kissed her back with a nervous giggle. It had been before Pylea since she had kissed a woman. Willow was soft – no stubble, no vacuum cleaner-like sucking. "I locked the door," Willow said as she reached up Fred's shirt, feeling her breasts over her bra. "Those curtains block the view, right?"

"Uh huh," Fred moaned as Willow removed her bra and began sucking on her nipples. "I... I haven't done this in a while. I'm a little rusty."

"No worries," Willow said while Fred removed her shirt. Fred ran her tongue down the side of Willow's neck. Her hands traced over Willow's shoulders and back. Willow was slowly unbuttoning Fred's skirt.

Fred reached down and began stroking her fingers over Willow's crotch. "I thought you said you were rusty," Willow mumbled, her mouth reaching up for another lusty kiss from Fred. Fred's skirt had fallen around her ankles. "No panties," Willow smiled. "Naughty." Her fingers teased Fred as they trailed over her thighs.

Fred moaned loudly as Willow sat her on the desk and moved her mouth down to Fred's stomach. One of her fingers slide inside of Fred, as Fred began to rock her hips back and forth. "Keep going," she moaned. She steadied herself by placing a hand on Willow's shoulder. Willow's tongue flickered across her clit, as Fred grabbed a hold of Willow's hair.

Fred's body shook as she braced herself against the desk. Pleasure was filling her body under Willow's control. "Oh Willow," she muttered. "More." Willow's tongue buried inside with her finger playing on Fred's clit. She was sure and confident with her moves, and knew that Fred wanted more. But more was for later. In Fred's bedroom – all weekend. Little bits of lingerie, a strap-on, flavored lubricant. Spike could wait until Monday.

Fred came with a hard shake. Her hands reached down and pulled Willow up. It was her turn to show Willow just how much she remembered. She kissed her as Spike walked through the wall. He held his coat tight to his body and didn't look at the women. "Spike!" Fred cried in alarm and pulled her clothing toward her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Willow asked him. But he kept on walking.

Fred sighed loudly. "Don't worry; Spike couldn't hear or see us. Something to do with his disappearing to hell."

"Perhaps we should go back to your place," Willow suggested as she put back on her shirt.


End file.
